1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to an inner water pipe assembly for faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional faucets have an inlet water pipe and an outlet water pipe integrally formed with a copper shell. The copper shell requires a great deal of copper and thus significantly increase the cost of the faucet in production. As the water pipes are also made of copper, drinking water passing though the water pipes contains high percentage of heavy metal against the health of human body. That will harm user's health. Also because the shell is more structurally complicated, it's harder to manufacture the conventional faucets.